


Study Partners

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Draco uses his clever Slytherin means to get Terry to notice him. Awkward first kiss starring oblivious!Terry and verydevious!Draco.





	Study Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, very silly. It seems that I've gone on some sort of Ravenclaw-writing-spree. Might have something to do with all the academic horrors I faced recently, the nightmare called The Neverending BA Thesis. So if you'd like to look into it deeply, this little fic is infused with Very Deep Symbolism (Draco's passions representing my chained up soul and Terry's disinterest the challenge that I have to overcome so that I no longer need to suffer.) Goblin names from fantasynamesgenerators.com.

“All that is known about Chief Egric is that he was large, almost as tall as a short wizard. But he wasn’t much of leader, at least not by goblin standards,” Terry said. He had been going on about Chief Egric, whoever that was, for almost fifteen minutes. His eyes had that intense shine that appeared in them every time he was excited about something. He glanced at Draco’s notes. “I think you’ve misspelled Glerbelx the Great, by the way.”

Draco sighed loudly.

If Ravenclaws truly were clever, Terry would have caught on to his hints a long time ago. Draco wasn’t even _that_ subtle, at least not after his very sly attempt to steer the conversation towards the effects of lust potions had failed.

But that’s the thing about Terry. No matter how much Draco flirted, no matter how many times he accidentally brushed his leg against Terry’s under the library table, the boy just didn’t take a hint.

They had been study partners for a while now – well, precisely since Draco had realized that by asking Terry to study with him he could kill two owls at once. He could get help in History of Magic, which was the dullest thing in the world (if not the _whole universe_ ), and he could rather shamelessly ogle the serious but cute and completely oblivious Ravenclaw.

And in the back of his mind Draco had been hoping that it would all rather effortlessly lead to something more. Everyone knew that when you asked someone to be ‘study partners’, it didn’t actually mean you were asking them to study. When you asked someone to study with you and led them to the most secluded, sinister but also vaguely atmospheric corner of the library (that section that even major nerds like Granger usually left alone), it meant that you wanted to snog them senseless and quite possibly do a number of other unmentionable acts of debauchery with them.

Everyone knew this except Ravenclaws, it appeared.

“Draco, have you been listening?” Terry said. “The 1639 revolt. When the Green Council set up the law that prohibited imported ale, it was the last straw for the goblin population of Scotland...”

Draco sighed again, rather more loudly than was necessary. Terry didn’t notice. He was back in his lecture mode, happily explaining the details of whatever boring historical event they were supposed to be studying this time.

“It was only 150 years ago that the great historian Aflie Williams translated the documents found in the chest under the Vrutert clan castle. It’s surprising that any of them were preserved. That’s one of the reasons historians started to become interested in goblin magic. It’s all very fascinating, really,” he said, and turned another page of the enormous, leather-covered tomb placed in front of him.

 _Fascinating, yes. You know what would be fascinating? Having your hands on me instead of that dusty old tomb,_ Draco thought. He had spent a good many nights fantasizing about those hands. They were neat and slender, and looked like they could be put to wicked use if just given the proper instruction.

Terry spouted something else about goblins, or revolts or goblin revolts, and Draco tried his best to focus. (Really, he didn’t understand why their curriculum was so fixated on goblins. Did Professor Binns have a dirty secret he’d like to share with everyone?)

“And this started the great Highland War,” Terry said and looked at Draco triumphantly, as if expecting him to comment.

“The Highland War,” Draco repeated robotically after Terry. _I’ll start a war soon if you don’t kiss me already,_ he thought as the Ravenclaw boy settled back into a steady drone of facts. Draco watched enthralled as his mouth moved, barely understanding the words that came out. It was a very nice mouth. In fact, Draco wouldn’t mind getting to know it a little better.

“And what do you think Brimvocs Friegesb did next? Murdered Chief Strymak’s wife!” Terry explained, grabbing the book and flipping through pages excitedly. How anyone could be so thrilled about goblin history was completely beyond Draco’s comprehension – particularly when they had the option to engage with a fetching blond aristocrat as himself instead.

“If you would just shut up about goblins for a second and snog me already,” he said, words gushing from his mouth before he had time to think any better.

Terry lowered his massive tomb of a book.

“What does that have to do with goblin wars?” he said.

 _Nothing, I hope, because that would be both terrifying and gross,_ Draco thought, but he didn’t say any of these important notions out loud. “Nothing. Forget I said anything. Proceed with explaining about the Great Ugly Goblin war, or whatever you were talking about.”

“The Highland war,” Terry said and gave him a hurt look before appearing confused again. “Why do you want me to snog you anyways?”

 _Because it might feel amazing and I might have been staring at your mouth thinking about nothing else for the past thirty minutes,_ Draco wanted to say.

“For... for science,” he said instead.

Terry appeared to really process the idea, because his lips curved into a contemplative frown and he didn’t say anything for several seconds

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” he said hesitantly.

“Well isn’t that a scandalous and horrifying gap in your education... I’m shocked you haven’t done something about it already,” Draco said. Something about Terry’s demeanour made him know he was on the right track and he continued more confidently. “You’d better start collecting data as soon as possible. In fact, you should start collecting data right now.”

“Hmm, yes. I suppose I should,” Terry said. “It’s not like there’s a lot of reliable information about it in studies. I do believe it tends to be exaggerated quite a bit in literature.”

“It’s certainly a topic that is best approached experimentally,” Draco said, carefully emphasizing the last word. “You just can’t trust the subjective accounts of other people.”

“Yes, I see your point,” Terry said. The brick of a book lay forgotten on the table. Terry stroked his chin absentmindedly as he thought about this new, very different of field of study.

“I can be your test subject. I mean, it’s not that I necessarily _want_ to. I’m just offering because you’ve been helping me with History of Magic,” Draco said.

 _Smooth, Draco. Smooth_.

Terry nodded, looking a little embarrassed.

“Okay,” he said, and swallowed audibly.

Draco dragged his chair closer, and after a moment’s hesitation placed his hands on Terry’s cheeks. Terry watched him in serious, shy anticipation. Draco could see the individual lashes in his eyes and how his irises were actually speckled with lighter brown towards the middle, not just the monotone brown he could usually see from farther away. Terry seemed almost impassive, but the blush on his cheeks and the rapidly pulsating vein in his neck spoke otherwise.

Pretending he had done this a million times, Draco took a deep breath, leaned in and pressed his lips to Terry’s.

It felt soft at first. Experimentally, he tilted his head just a little and added a bit of pressure. Terry reacted by leaning into him and parting his mouth just slightly. Hardly able to contain his excitement, Draco let his tongue explore Terry’s mouth. When he felt a hand tangle in his hair, he felt a strong jolt somewhere between his heart and his groin and he pulled the boy closer hungrily and deepened the kiss.

It was pretty bloody amazing.

No, scratch that. It was the best bloody thing he had ever felt. And he suspected from the moans that escaped Terry’s throat that he was quite the natural at it.

When he pulled apart for breath, he could see the Ravenclaw boy grinning at him, cheeks flushed and eyes shining.

“So,” Draco said, smirking. “Any comments on that?”

“I think I need more than one data point to make a proper analysis,” Terry said and pulled Draco into another kiss.


End file.
